A Raven Haired Weasley
by Serenity-Hermione Angel
Summary: Hermione and Ron never thought much of their twin daughter's looks until Ginny asks a certian question. And what happens when Harry is back? hhr EDITING
1. Ginny's question

A raven haired Weasley  
  
Hermione and Ron get married after Hermione has twin daughters that they think are his. But when Ginny starts to notice her niece's different physical traits, she begins to wonder if Emma and Roselynn are even Ron's daughter. And what happens when Harry's finally back from the war with Voldemort?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one: Ginny's Question  
  
Hermione and Ron Weasley never thought much of their twin daughter's appearances. Both have lovely structured faces like their mother and dark brown eyes that are dark green around the pupils. But that wasn't what was different. It was the fact that Emma and Roselynn Weasley's hair was way different than any child ever born blood into the Weasley family; the had curly, thick, raven black hair that only looked remotely red when the summer and spring sun was on it. They always seemed to stick out when around their red headed cousins.  
  
"Hermione, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said as she greeted her youngest son and youngest daughter-in-law. Alicia, Angelina, Penelope, Samantha, and Carolina all where at the Burrow with their kids, enjoying a good time with the family. Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed the two and looked down to see her two youngest granddaughters.  
  
"Hello Roselynn! Hello Emma!" She said happily, picking then up and hugging them. They hugged their grandmother and walked off to go see their cousins. Samantha, Charlie's wife, came to greet her brother-in-law and his wife.  
  
"My, Samantha! You look so tan." Hermione commented as they made their way over to the living room where everyone was seated. Henry, Joshua, and Chris, Sam and Charlie's kids, all run up to go see their aunt. Hermione smiled and hugged her three nephews. Georgina, Torri, and Kyle greeted their aunt next, then Ginny and Draco's Christen, Percy's Jody and Amy, and Bill's Vixie and James.  
  
"Where are Ashley and Jack?" Ron asked, noticing that two kids where missing.  
  
"Out back with Fred. He's getting ready for some Quidditch. How about we get the boys, all of them, out side and us girls and finish dinner." Angelina said from the door way that lead to the back. Ron, Christen, Draco, George, Kyle, Percy, Henry, Joshua, Chris, and Bill all raced out of the house, leaving the girls. Hermione smiled and set Roselynn and Emma at the table between 3-year-old Vixie and 2-year-old Jody, her sister next to her and Georgina on the other side of Vixie. Ashley was carried into the room by her mother and set down by Amy. The oldest of them all, Vixie, took pride in bossing around the younger girls. Jody, who was a year younger, always stood at her right had and Torri, the third oldest at 2 as well, on her right hand.  
  
"So, how have you all been?" Hermione asked as they started dinner.  
  
"Fair. Bill's been so buys but I've been home with Vixie all the time." Carolina said with a grin, washing the lettuce. After her, Ginny washed everything else and handed it to Carolina to cook it. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley senior where in the living room, discussing work. The girls didn't want their help because they say that they've already done enough for the family, so they sent them out there.  
  
"Draco and I hardly see Christen. We're so busy with work that we had to hire a maid to watch him. But when we do get to see him, we enjoy every minute." Ginny said to them, shrugging.  
  
"Ron's always at work as well, but I'm always with the girls. For some odd reason, they seem to want me to not work and be with them all the time in stead of their father." Hermione said, shrugging.  
  
"Really? Dad says that all Weasley men are completely loveable by their kids. That's kinda odd. And Ron's always been the most loveable. All of our cousins love him." Ginny said, looking at the girls.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just a coincidence." Hermione muttered, looking over at her daughters as she helped Penelope and Carolina cut up things for the salad. She signed and after they finished preparing the salad, chicken, potatoes, corn, and vegetables, they took their daughters and walked outside into the summer afternoon and to the boys. They sat down and watched as the boys played, their sons with them on their brooms. Since there were so little boys, they didn't really play a real game, it was kind of like practice. But the boys seemed to enjoy it and the girls loved watching it.  
  
"Hey, I'm beat. Let's give the girls a try!" Ron said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. The boys all landed and carried their sons off, Percy carrying Joshua and Bill carrying Henry for Charlie. The girls just groaned and got onto the brooms. Ginny took Roselynn for Hermione, Hermione holding Emma. The girls soon figured out that there was to many girls to be held while on a broom. They set down Amy and Georgina, the two being the ones who didn't want to play. Besides Angelina and Alicia, the other girls hadn't a CLUE how to play, though Hermione was good anyways.  
  
"Ladies, dinner is almost ready!" Mr. Weasley's called out in the middle of a play. Penelope thankfully got off her broom and got Jody off, taking Amy from her husband and rushing off. Hermione got off slowly, taking her daughter from Ginny, and following. It was a while until all the girls where inside and had their daughters seated. They placed all of the foods on the table, setting it, and began cooking brownies and pie for desert. They called the boys in and seated the kids by where they wanted them to be. Without saying it, they seemed to sit by ages. Bill was next to his dad and at the end of the table was Ginny.  
  
After dinner, the boys washed the dishes while the girls served the desert on smaller plates and such. In the middle of a pleasant conversation, suddenly a pie landed on Penelope's head, Emma and Roselynn giggling.  
  
"Omigod! My hair! My blouse!" She exclaimed, standing up right away frantically.  
  
"Emma!" Hermione said, noticing that her youngest daughter no longer had her blueberry pie on her plate. Hermione groaned and took her daughter out of the room, setting her in the playpen.  
  
"Oh gosh Penelope! I'm really sorry about that!" Ron said, handing his sister-in-law some napkins. Penelope fumed.  
  
"That little black sheep is a trouble maker! When she gets to Hogwarts, I'm not going to be superset if she's expelled!" Within the second that she had finished, Roselynn flung her pie on her aunt, giggling. Hermione groaned and took the younger one from the room, placing her with her twin. Penelope stomped out of the room and looked at her niece's.  
  
"You two will never amount to anything! You're the only Weasley's in history without red hair which automatically means that you're not a Weasley or you're just a bad egg!" Penelope stormed up to the room she was sharing with her husband and slammed the door. Hermione looked down shamefully and Ron put a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Don't take it to heart, Herm, she didn't mean it. She's just mad. I mean, who's kids could they be?" Ron said, laughing. Hermione nervously laughed and looked away. Ginny noticed this and thought on it for a moment before noticing that her brother was banging on his bedroom door, trying to convince his wife to come out.  
  
Later that night, Hermione sat on the couch looking over an old photo album. It was around midnight and all of the Weasley's and Malfoy's lie asleep above Hermione's head, or so she thought. As she sat there stroking the cheek of a picture of Harry from 7th year, Ginny silently crept down the stairs, making sure she missed the trick and creaky ones she often hit when she was a child. She looked over Hermione's shoulder, watching her smile as she looked at the picture of the famous trio from Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione." Ginny whispered. Hermione jumped sky high and closed the book, a small squeak escaping from her lips.  
  
"Gin, don't DO that to me!" Hermione scolded in a whisper, a hand over her racing heart.  
  
"Sorry Herm, but I have a question." Ginny said, sitting next to Hermione. She sighed and Hermione looked at her, ready for the question. "Hermione, is there any truth about what Penelope saying that your girls aren't really Ron's kids?" Hermione felt her stomach drop.  
  
-End!!! Well, wha'd ya think? Good, bad? Please say so!!! Thanx for reading! I'll update ASAP!  
  
-Serenity 


	2. Hermoine's answer and the story

Chapter 2: Hermione's story

So, I open my e-mail to see two flames. I read them and I felt like laughing. You see, I respect criticism because I'm in the theater world and I give and receive it a lot, so I wasn't laughing because I found it that amusing, it was only that they both brought up the EXACT same point and it made me laugh because neither took the time to notice that I was editing this.

Please ladies, if you're still out there, take a look at the date at which this was first posted. Nearly three years ago. That's a long time ago. I'm clearly editing this, so what happened in the first chapter hardly coincides with ANYTHING else in this story. I actually meant to get rid of all of the following chapters but the day I uploaded the first chapter, but I didn't have the time. So I can imagine that there must be some interesting confusion and stuff. I personally didn't like this story, so it isn't like you ladies are pointing out things I myself haven't noticed….but, I feel the strong urge to talk about a point that was brought up in both reviews: cheating.

One of you said that I clearly don't have any experience with that type of relationship, basically saying I randomly took all that from my head and thought "yeah, that's what would happen if I was cheated on too." Well, to tell you the truth, I HAVE been cheated on; I'm not guessing on this, so please do not tell me that I have no experience because trust me, I've got enough to shatter one's perspective of relationships and love. Also, I wrote that chapter the day after I found out about my ex cheating on me. I was completely torn up about it. It was terrible for me because it was the first time I'd ever been told face-to-face (everything else had been information his friends told me, which I later found out was all true). So, I used this story to vent my feelings. I will reiterate what I said earlier and that you both didn't have the time to notice: I'm editing this. This is in the process of editing. Everything old is going away.

Oh, and if you think my Hermione was a huge 'ho' as you put it, obviously you haven't read many fan fiction, because mine looks regal compared to some.

So, all that aside, please enjoy everyone.

(spiffy divider thingy)

"Sorry Hermione, but I have a question," Ginny said, sitting next to Hermione. She sighed and Hermione looked at her, ready for the question. "Hermione, is there any truth about what Penelope saying that your girls aren't really Ron's kids?" Hermione felt her stomach drop.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, looking up in amazement at her best friend.

"Oh, Herm, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be asking you that. It's just that stupid Penelope got me thinking and I just," Ginny sighed in frustration and then smiled at Hermione, "I can't believe that I almost believe that snob about anything. Well, goodnight then."

"Ginny, wait!" Hermione called out. Ginny turned and looked at her sister-in-law.

"Yeah?"

"Come here," Hermione said, patting the spot next to her. Ginny complied and look at Hermione, waiting for her to explain herself. "They're not his," Hermione said shamefully.

"What?" Ginny nearly shouted.

"Ginny, please! Keep your voice down!" Hermione urged.

"I'm sorry, but I just found out that my best friend didn't really birth the brother's twins," Ginny said.

"Listen to me, I only just found out myself. Please," Hermione begged. She took a deep breath and began to tell her story. "I found out the weekend when the twins got in that accident…

Flashback

"Mrs. Weasley, I have good and bad news for you," the Healer told a shaking Hermione. She was sitting in a waiting room chair, curled up in a ball and sobbing into her knees. She had just been through complete hell. They had been going to a Muggle market, and Hermione had to drive since it would have looked odd if they had just appeared and Ron obviously couldn't handle a Muggle car. But, while they were driving there, they got into an accident, another car slamming into the passenger's side of the car. Ron and Emma got the worst of the impact from the other car; Hermione's side was slammed against the guard rail, most of the impact getting Roselynn. Out of the three of them, Hermione was unharmed, save for the blood that had cut her here and there. The others were in critical condition and rushed to St. Mungo's.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, looking up at the Healer with blood-shot eyes.

"The good news is that your husband will be fine. And the twins will be too, except they have lost a lot of blood. We're just going to need to get a donor," the Healer said.

"That's wonderful news. What's so bad about it?" Hermione asked, putting her feet back on the ground and readying herself to get up and visit her family.

"Well, we sent in some of Mr. Weasley's blood to be tested as a match. It is not," the Healer said.

"Then I'll donate my blood," Hermione replied simply.

"We have a sample of yours from the glass we extracted from your arm. Yours did not match either," the Healer said, now looking uncomfortable.

"What do you mean? If not my husband's blood and not mine, whose could match?" Hermione asked.

"Come with me, Mrs. Weasley," the Healer said. She led Hermione into a little room that was filled with blood vials.

"This is rather odd," Hermione whispered.

"We ran a quick test of their blood to see if we had some in stock. As you may or may not know, they have a rare blood type, and we have only one match," the Healer plucked a vial from the shelf and looked at it before handing it to Hermione.

'Harry J. Potter'

"Oh my God," Hermione whispered before fainting.

"Mrs. Weasley? Mrs. Weasley?" the Healer said. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she saw that she was in an empty room.

"What happened?" Hermione groaned.

"You fainted," the Healer replied simply.

"Oh yes, that," Hermione said, groaning once more. "Why does it have to be his blood? Why his? I would be fine with anyone else, because that wouldn't mean anything! But make one boneheaded mistake in 7th year and have a little doubts and they're suddenly confirmed after an accident that nearly kills your family," Hermione rattled off, getting off the bed and pacing.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you suggesting the father of your daughters isn't really Ron Weasley?" the Healer asked.

"What else would the weird blood matching mean?" Hermione snapped.

"We'll run a test very quickly. I'll have your results in an hour's time. For now, rest," the Healer said.

End Flashback

"That accident only happened a month ago," Ginny said. "So, you just found out? And you didn't tell Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I didn't! He'd flip out on me! I mean, how could I ever tell him that his girls are really Harry's?" Hermione asked.

"But, how could this happen? Don't you love Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I do Ginny. I really, truly do, but you have to try and understand what happened. It was Harry's last day before he left to fight Voldemort. We had that party, remember?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah! Man, that was a great party," Ginny mused, a silly smile playing on her face.

"Well, I went up to Harry's room to help him look for something, and it turned into some cliché movie. We were pulling something from behind Ron's bed and we fell on to his, Harry on top of me. We of course laughed about it and when I went to get up, he bent his head down to see if the book we were looking for made it between us or something. Our lips met and it was this perfect moment. Once again, we laughed about it, but neither of us moved. I still don't know if it was because we had had too much Butterbeer or if it was just the heat of the moment, but soon we were committing a sin. He fell asleep right after and I escaped to my room. I felt all at once perfect and whole and disgusted and broken at the same time. I took a shower right away and then went to bed. The next day, when Harry left, we just kissed one another on the cheek and said nothing about the night before. Ron and I had already had sex before (I know, stuff you don't want to know) so when I found out I was pregnant with the twins after graduation, I was completely confident they were his. The fact that they had dark hair could have been a weird mix of our hair, plus my father has that same color hair. I never thought a thing about it until just that month ago," Hermione admitted. Hermione then sighed. "No one has heard from Harry in years, though. So I'm just going to live in a knowing ignorance and pretend that Ron is their father. If Harry doesn't come back, I see no reason to tell him that he is really their father."

"It'll be ok Herm, he'll come back. The war's not over yet. I know that he'll win and come back. And when he does, he'll find out about the twins and what's happened and I bet he'll make sure that the girls treat Ron like the real father. After all, Ron's been more of a father to the girls than Harry has. And momma once told me that a father is the person who's there for the children." Ginny comforted, smiling. Hermione gave a weak smile and sighed.

-End of chapter! Well, improvement? I decided to change the original story because it was kinda stupid in the first place. Please review. Thank you.

-Serenity


End file.
